Bath Time
by LaDy MaRsHmALLoW
Summary: Simple everyday things are always the most fun when spent with the person who holds your heart. Short drabble. [ImaNaru]


**Title: **Bath Time

**Summary: **Simple everyday things are always the most fun when spent with the person who holds your heart. Short drabble. [Yowamushi Pedal]

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters that would appear in here.

**.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.**

**~Bath Time~**

"For heaven's sake, Naruko, you're twenty" Imaizumi groaned as he dodged Naruko's flailing arm yet again, watching closely as his boyfriend—who was currently seated between his legs, the smaller male's back resting upon his chest—play with the small rubber duck in the rather large bubble-filled tub, the redhead splashing soapy water all over the bathroom floor. "Stop flailing around like a kid."

"Ugh, you're so boring, Hotshot." The idiot from Osaka complained, turning around a little bit to spray water towards Imaizumi's frowning face, grinning widely "Loosen up a bit!"

Spluttering due the good amount of soapy water that had landed upon his face, the dark-haired male let out a huff, eyes narrowing to form a half-hearted glare followed by an empty threat. "I'm going to drown you."

"Nah-uh, you can't do that." Naruko's grin widened even more, not even the least bit bothered by the Imaizumi's threat as his eyes shining with this familiar brightness that makes Imaizumi's insides twist and turn pleasantly for almost four years now—as cheesy as it sounds. "Can you?"

"No," Imaizumi finally gave in, a rare smile breaking out from his usually stoic face. "I can't."

Naruko giggled; the tone of his voice triumphant, "I knew it!"

The taller male simply shook his head, already used to the redhead's antics by now. "I get it, I get it. Now come on, I'm going to wash your hair." Imaizumi announced, already pouring some shampoo on top of his palm.

"Mm-kay." The redhead nodded, closing his eyes as he felt the other's hand running gently through his hair, sighing contentedly as Imaizumi made a move to massage his scalp, the sweet strawberry scent of the solution adding up to the relaxing sensation he was currently experiencing. "Sooo nice."

Soon after his hair had been rinsed, Naruko turned to face Imaizumi, sporting a wide smile, his tiny fang showing. "Let me wash your hair too!"

"It's fine, I can do that myself."

A pout, "Uhn, so mean. I want to wash your hair too!"

"Naruko…"

"I know! Since you won't let me wash your hair, I'd just wash your back instead!"

Imaizumi's dark eyes widened considerably at the redhead's declaration, looking absolutely horrified, "NO! I can do that myself too!" and he was out of the tub in a matter of seconds.

"Eh, why not? I just want to help you wash your back." Naruko's smile fell momentarily, wondering why his boyfriend wouldn't even let him wash his back…until he remembered something, also known as Imaizumi's deepest darkest secret which unfortunately the redhead found out accidentally. "Oh," red eyes suddenly acquiring a devilish glint, "Kakaka! I know the reason why you don't want me to wash your back!"

"No you don't." Imaizumi shot back with certainty, forgetting that Naruko does know.

"It's because…" The redhead paused for effect, slowly stepping out of the tub in an attempt to get closer to the other male. "You. Are. Ticklish." Each word punctuated by a step forward.

"Shit!" Imaizumi cursed, instantly alarmed; this does not look good.

Chuckling like the little devil he was, the red haired sprinter stretched out his arms, reaching out for Imaizumi who was slowly backing away. "Oh Hotshot," The redhead began in a sing-song voice, "I'm gonna get you…"

"You stay where you are!" Imaizumi yelled, eyes widening even further as Naruko advanced towards him, backing away as he thought of a way to escape from the flashy sprinter.

Unfortunately, the dark haired cyclist failed to notice the puddle nearby and slipped, his hands automatically reaching out to grab Naruko for support. But since the redhead was much smaller and lighter than Imaizumi, the poor cyclist from Osaka lost his balance as well and with a loud thud, both landed on the bathroom floor, Naruko on top of Imaizumi.

"Ooof!" The two chorused, feeling their breaths taken away from them because of the fall, staying in such a manner before finally realizing that they had been staring at each other for who knows how long, eyes locked solely on the other.

Until Naruko burst out laughing—which was probably due to both of their own stupidities—shoulders shaking with mirth as a happy blush graced his cheeks. In that exact second, Imaizumi thought he had seen an angel. Unknowingly, his lips curved up to form a smile, realizing that bath time had never been this fun before.

Ah, damn, Imaizumi couldn't help but think. It would seem that he was falling even more in love with his noisy boyfriend…not that he was complaining.

…

…

…

…

"I swear to whoever is managing hell right now, if those two idiots failed to come out of the bathroom in one minute, I will really kick this door down." Teshima threatened, glaring daggers at the innocent door, his arms crossed in front of his chest.

Without saying anything, Aoyagi simply patted the other on the shoulder, telling him that he sympathizes with his partner, but honestly, Imaizumi and Naruko should really get out of the bathroom because Teshima would really kick the door d—

_Bam!_

Ooops, too late.


End file.
